The Story
by MissMxLo99
Summary: SPOILER ALERT:  Peeta and Katniss are a married couple with two beautiful children and a dog named Buttercup. Everything is fine until one day their daughter, Primrose and Buttercup, make a discovery that starts our story.  Any name suggestions, chapter suggestions, ideas, etc. are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Peeta and Katniss are a married couple with two beautiful children and a dog named Buttercup. Everything is fine until one day their daughter, Primrose and Buttercup, make a discovery that starts our story.**

"Mom, look what Buttercup found!" My ten-year-old daughter, Prim said while leading our golden retriever, Buttercup inside.

"What did he find?" I asked, smiling as I noticed her appearance. Her blonde was in a long braid down her back and her clothes were all muddy and messy.

But my smile faded as I realized that her clothes weren't covered in mud and dirt. They were covered in ash. Ash, from my broken childhood, ash from the past, ash that meant they had found the remains of my broken home.

I took a deep breath before I did something stupid. Like cry. Then with my most casual voice I called out the name of the man who had saved me so many times, "Peeta!"

My dark haired son, Gale came out of the kitchen first laughing, "Sorry, Mom. Dad can't come out right now he just got beat at a flour throwing contest."

I smiled, but the smile didn't reach my eyes..

"It was not a contest!" Peeta said as he, too, came out of the kitchen laughing.

Then he noticed my smile. To any other person it would've looked like I was smiling worriedly, because I was thinking of how long it would take me to clean the kitchen. But Peeta knew me better than that. We've been through enough together to know when something bad just happened.

"Kat." He said 'casually'.

"Let me guess. You want me to help you clean yourself off?" I said shoving him 'playfully'.

He laughed as I walked in front of him towards our room. But once the door closed we both dropped the act.

"What happened?"

Again I took a deep breath before telling him about the ashes on Prim's clothes.

"Should we tell them?"

I was ready to tell him, "no, they're too young," but then I realized my little sister had been very young too. So I had to admit that it was time to tell our children the story of the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, haiiiii… I know I haven't updated this story… in a looooong time. And the truth is… I'll make this longer at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's just cruel to make me admit that I'm not Suzanne Collins. CRUEL!**

I looked up at him and I couldn't keep it back anymore, I cried into his flour-covered neck while he rubbed circles on my back.

"P- P..." I gave up, I couldn't say or do anything other than cry.

"Shh, I know it'll be hard. But they deserve to know."

"P-Prim she looked so-"

"I know she did, didn't she? She looked just like her, like your sister."

He smiled and I knew he was remembering Primrose Everdeen. My little sister. Her sweet smile, her blonde locks of hair, the way she would give up anything just to help others, and for her cat.

"Do you think they'll understand?" I asked him, my voice finally coming back to me.

"Yes."

He said it so calmly and I remembered why I depended on him so much, and why I yelled at him so much. Because what I loved most about him, and what had gotten him abducted by the Capitol, and what had gotten him allowed into the careers' group during the Hunger Games, was his ability to make everything sound true, to lie, to manipulate, to convince.

I knew what he was doing; he was trying to get me to agree. I convinced myself that Peeta was the greatest person I'd ever met, and that he would do the right thing no matter what. I grappled myself to that thought and completely trusted him.

I looked up, only the tiniest bit reluctant, which was progress and I was tremendously grateful for it. I looked into his eyes and made sure that he was completely positive about this decision, I saw him doing the same thing, it was like we were back in the Hunger Games. Me trying to protect him, him trying to protect me, and both of us only being sure of that much, but that's okay, because nothing else mattered. But this time we were agreeing. This time we would give up anything for our children, they were the most important thing to us, and we both knew that they had to hear it from us.

I nodded determinedly. I was sure that we were a team again. This was the man who'd risked his mental safety to warn me of a plan that would've killed me. This was the man I loved and would give up anything for. This was the man who would help me tell my children about my tormenting nightmares and what caused them.

My tears had dried up; he hadn't even let his guard down for a second. He knew I always wanted to be strong, but it was his turn.

"Katniss, not that I don't love when you hug me and show me your love and affection during a serious moment when I'm about a second away from crying like a baby, but I'm still covered in flour and well... So are you..." he wiped a bit of flour off my cheek and gave me a little half smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, after a decision that could possibly traumatized us even more I loved having him there to say something like that.

"I love you." I don't know where it came from, but I said it, it's not easy for me to admit my feelings not even to him. But he didn't let me down. He smiled widely and kissed me.

"I love you too, Katniss, and so will your children no matter what."

I sighed, "okay, let's go get cleaned up. This is going to take very long."

He kissed my forehead and sighed too. "Okay."

**I wasn't going to update. I was going to discontinue it because I didn't feel like I was going to be able to make this a good story without directly using the chapters from the books (Which I'm still not sure about?... HELP) Then I went back in and reread my first chapter and your reviews. And I thought, "well how do ya figger that!" Even though there's only like four, I really appreciate that you guys would take the time to write that I shouldn't stop based on only one chapter. THANK YOU! 3**

**So anyway, I'm not gonna stop this story unless you all stop reading and helping, I want to make this story have as many ideas from you guys as possible! So if you have any suggestions about how I should go on with this PLEAAAASE TELL ME! I need help to write this! So review if it's a small simple suggestion, PM me and if you need to I'm going to put my email down here if you want to send me a whole chapter that you wrote I will totally accept those. But to do this everyone HAS to know that if I didn't put your idea it's not because I don't like it, it's because it either doesn't make sense in this story, but I will try to put as much of everyone's ideas in at some point! I love you guys, you're all stellar! **

**XOXOX**

**Email: Nicaraguaful2 (Just take out all the spaces and replace at and dot with their symbols! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was practically dancing when I read the couple of reviews that said they liked it and I want to give a specific shoutout to: FictionGirl2000! For telling me they would think of ideas, thank you so so much! It really means a LOT! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I literally had a dream that I was having tea and crumpets (?) with Suzanne Collins and she was saying that she ADORED my story, but she couldn't give me the rights to all her books because she wanted to stay famous c: I think I need sleep!**

After our long -much needed- shower, Peeta and I finally made our way to bed and dreaded the day ahead. Our kids were so excited, I hated to have to disappoint them.

*flashback*

We walked out hand in hand, still covered in flour to talk to our children.

"Listen kids, we've got something serious to tell you about what Pr-" my voice broke before I could finish and I felt a new wave of tears ready to come.

Luckily Peeta stepped in, "it's about what Primrose found earlier," he looked a bit sad for a second as well, but he tightened his jaw and went on.

"I know you didnt think it was that big of a deal when you found it, but this borders on a big thing and you're going to have to give your mother and I some time to think about it before we can tell you everything."

Gale looked up at him as if reading into Peeta's soul, then after a while he finally asked "its about the Hunger Games isn't it?"

Peeta and I both gawked.

"How do you know about that?" we both practically

screamed.

He looked a little alarmed but managed to get out a choked, "School..."

We both visibly relaxed. The Hunger Games had been a BIG part of my life. They had made me kill several people, use a hobby as my deadliest weapon, find my true love, and it had forced me to lose some of the most important people in my life.

But they had also been a big problem for the rest of Panem. They had practically created a war (y'know with my help), killed tons of people, and basically changed everybody's lives.

So of course they would teach children about the huge war they had begun.

It had been more than just a war, though, it had been a lesson to all of Panem. We'd decided, as a whole, that the lesson of the Hunger Games was something that couldn't be brought up calmly at the breakfast table. "How 'bout those Nightlock berries, son?" Wouldnt be something anyone would want to do. It couldn't be kept a secret, but it would be hinted at while the kids weren't ready for it.

My kids hadn't been through wars, seen death, or really lost someone that mattered the world to them. But they were children of survivors. They were the children that people could look at and say, "Look at that blonde hair from Peeta Mellark, look at the way it's braided down her back, only Katniss Everdeen couldve done that. Those are the children of warriors, of survivors."

I guess we'd been quiet too long because was Prim and Gale were both looking equal parts confused and concerned. Finally I looked at them and said very slowly. "Yes, it's about the Hunger Games. But I don't think we can handle telling you about it tonight, do you think you can wait until tomorrow?"

They nodded firmly, sensing that this wasn't a joke or an actual choice.

*end of flashback*

I took a long sniff of Peeta's shirt, he always made me feel warm and cozy, but not even Peeta could make me feel better.

I knew Peeta was going to sit still while someone stabbed his leg open, he'd have to sit inside the Capitol right beside President Snow reading his script, he'd have to lay inside the Capitol while they shocked him into amnesia tonight.

I knew I would have to yell at Effie that I was volunteering instead of Prim, i knew id feel every hair be yanked out of my body, i knew id be heartbroken while Peeta traveled with the careers, I'd watch Rue die slowly, and Cinna, and Prim. I'd watch it all again.

Tonight we would dream of the Hunger Games.

A/N: First of all I know I kind of ranted a bit, but it's 2:45 am right now. I had this idea of what if the kids already kind of knew, shes gonna have nightmares, my mind was just going crazy! Anyway i hope you liked it!

Secondly I am totally 100 percent stalling on getting to the actual story because copying chapters from a book on an iPod isnt exactly easy (cheats on that would be helpful :)) however i decided i was gonna kinda make up that Katniss was keeping a diary before, during, and after the Hunger Games and thats what she'll read to the kids... But i was kinda hoping that Peeta was doing something like that too, besides the paintings, so i was wondering if anyone wanted to write a Peeta POV or had some really good suggestions of a story like that?

So like I said before (or I'm pretty sure I said it...) I want you guys to be as involved as possible in this story so please gimme ideas if you have any, or suggestions/requests!

This "note" was way longer than the actual chapter so sorry! But I had a lot to say, but I love you all and I'll actually start the story in the next chapter :P


	4. Chapter 4- part one

**A/N Before you start reading, ignore the completely unnecessary dramatics in this chapter. We're working on "sensory details" and "not giving everything away" in my English class!**

**Part one.**

**KATNISS**

I took a breath.

Another.

In. Out.

My hand was hovering above the shiny doorknob, sweatier than ever before.

In. Out.

I gulped. It felt like trying to swallow down cinnamon.

"I wont be able to do this."

I felt Peeta take a deep breath beside me, this was the third time I'd said that. I knew he was getting exasperated.

I could swear that I heard him making up a speech.

"Don't," I looked at him pleadingly. He just raised an eyebrow as if telling me to go on, "don't try to glamour me into believing I can go out there and tell my kids that I killed people to save myself."

"That's not what happened."

"Does it matter? What if they start hating me without bothering to let me explain!"

He grabbed my shoulders. I felt their roughness on my neck. I couldn't give up now, and I knew that. Peeta had given everything up for me, and I couldn't even open the door.

The Games had been one of the biggest parts of my life, if not the biggest. I had to be able to do this, I had to, my kids needed to know about that part of me. I wasn't proud of it, but it didn't matter. I was going to be able to do this, Peeta believed in me and I could believe in myself too.

I stepped into the living room, the clear skies outside were almost taunting me about how terrible this day was going to be, I ignored the irony of the moment and stepped toward the bookshelf to start rounding up all my visuals.

"Katniss. Humans need food, especially little ones," I turned to find Peeta, Gale, and Prim standing there. Obviously in need of food.

"Peeta, I can't handle this with food in my stomach." I said crossing my arms.

"Well you're gonna have to, because we're hungry."

After I'd worked myself up to get right to it, only Peeta would make me wait longer. I'd wanted to get everything out and all the crying done without the kids there, I didn't want them to see me that way. Either way, they'd have to picture me much worse so might as well.

**PEETA**

I sat on the couch, after a (reluctant) breakfast, watching Katniss as she moved around the room with grace, gingerly removing an old box full of different banished memories. They were unfortunately to precious to lose. Like keeping your cast after breaking your arm, too precious to forget, but too painful to remember. Katniss started to take things out of the box as I neatly placed them in groups. She choked a bit, but went on. As i went to take a stack of three frayed books she quickly placed them in her lap without looking up at me. I didn't ask, but I knew I'd never seen these before.

Among the items in the box were the plant book which we'd turned into a memorial book filled with unbiased pictures of people who'd died, the Mokingjay pin, the locket that I gave Katniss during the second Quarter Quell, a silver parachute containing various small items, and the tapes we'd saved of several past games. Someday they'd show our children those tapes. Teaching them our mistakes so they can learn from them.

Gale and Prim had stayed very quiet. Finally it was Prim who spoke up, asking what these things are, what they mean. I hear Katniss take a shaky breath and take hold of her hand.

Suddenly I'm back in the City Circle worrying about burning to death in our fire capes. I smirk slightly and lean down to whisper in the ear of the Girl on Fire.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine."

She seems confused, then slowly I see recognition in her eyes.

"Deal."

**A/N: So I really was going to make this a really long chapter, but Ive eaten grand total of one meal today so I'm starving! And I'm getting sleepy, but I really wanted to update... so yeah that's. where my brilliant idea of "part one" came from. **

**More importantly! The first two Peeta POV chapters were the work of the brilliant FictionGirl2000 *waits for applause* it had to be edited because I really wanted a a panicky Katniss/ finally worked up Katniss/ mysterious Katniss anyway you get the point, but either way it wouldn't have been possible with FictionGirl2000 *waits for applause once more* **

**So far she's been the only one to help me out though... So come on guys! if you want to email me anything PM me and I'll give you my email address! :) thanks guys you're all amazeballs! **


End file.
